We're Family
by Suki90
Summary: He didn't understand why he said all this only to her, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba were as important as she was, and they deserved to know, but he just… had that necessity, and that's all what he knew. [Slightly toward the ship, still friendship]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights reserved by their respective authors.

 **Aclaration** : Vignette based in the anime scene.

 **We're Family**

Everyone was going slowly to his own department, the meeting that lasted all day finally ended, being everyone agree to follow his Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and consider themselves as a family. They were a young squad, but they have well defined what they wanted, and between that was not to die in order to stay together.

However, sometimes the doubts attack surprisingly, and that was what happened to Yuu before going to his home like the others, because he stopped abruptly just in front of Shinoa's home, who watched flashingly.

"Yuu-san?" she asked, watching the back of the young man of emeralds orbs.

"Hey, Shinoa..."

"Yes?"

"The family always protects each other, right?" he asked without even turning to see her.

"What?" said Shinoa, being that the only thing that she was able to pronounce at the question of her comrade.

"The family is always there for one when you need it, isn't it?" he asked again. "When you're part of it... you're never alone... right?" he questioned once again, smoothing his voice a little at the end, remembering his old family, remembering Mika, and now thinking about the one he recently found in his teammates.

That question surprised Shinoa a little bit, not because of Yuu being the one asking it, but of what he asked her. That was something she wasn't able to assure him as any other person will do, making it look as if it was only natural, because... the family she has as an example isn't the best if you ask her.

But now she have a new one to consider in her life, a family who was making her feel so much things within her, more of them never being able to experience it before, and in that new family was Yūichirō Hyakuya, a very important member, because it was thanks to his way of seeing things that they concluded that they were their new family.

"To say that when you have a family you'll not feel loneliness it is a big lie, Yuu-san, because happiness is not always there even if you have a big one." she began, finally making Yūichirō to turn around to her. What she was saying to him may sound harsh but... even if he didn't knew it, that was what she lived, and she needed to let him know it somehow. "But... that doesn't mean our family has to be that way."

"Yeah, but…" he tried to say but Shinoa's index finger raised in front of his face stopped him.

"One of our principal objectives is to keep us together, Yuu-san, protecting our most precious beings in this war." she said with a calm smile, one that Yūichirō and his comrades were seeing in her more often than the sassy one.

Yuu, who stayed quiet for a little bit, analyzing what his squad leader and friend told him, took the hand which was in front of his face and putted it down without releasing it. "So, you promise me not to die? Can you promise me you'll be there when I need you?"

"Yuu-san…" Shinoa whispered, somehow surprised because of his words. But wanting to brighten the moment a bit, she, as the sassy queen she always was, began to tease him. "My, my, could it be that you cannot live without me, Yuu-san? So much impact I made into-...?"

"Shinoa." Yuu said, interrupting her, silencing her with a firmly voice. "Promise me."

Without even knowing why, her cheeks become a little red because of the intense gaze she was receiving from Yuu. This was happening pretty often to her, and it was kind of troublesome to her. Stupid Guren for putting stupid questions in her head…

Controlling that little blush, Shinoa put her other hand over the one which was holding her other hand, and with a soft smile, she said. "I promised you earlier to help you save Mika-san, didn't I? I'm not into breaking promises, especially with someone who is important to me. I'm not allowed to die, so I still be here for teasing you a while, Yuu-san~…"she said, quickly winking at him with a smile in her face all the time.

At the end with that answer, which ended being a teasing attempt, managed to reassure him of his earlier thoughts about doubting if his comrades and him will be able to stay together, they were at war in the end.

However, what he didn't understand was why he said all this only to her, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba were as important as she was, and they deserved to know, he just… had that necessity, and that's all what he knew. But even with that uncertainty within him, now he was quieter and safer about the matter.

Making a little pressure on Shinoa's hand, Yuu smiled to her the way he allowed himself to do after finally accepting more people in his heart. "You better be. Remember that we're family now… and I don't want to lose anyone never again, and that includes you…

* * *

 **Suki:** Ok so this is my first attempt in the Owari no Seraph fandom with a Yuunoa vignette that I first published in Spanish. I must say this, I'm worried because I heard here are some hardcore fans and haters of this ship so… please, don't be mean with me ;A;. Also, I'm sorry for my grammar, English is not my first language, remember!

Anyways, this goes after Yuu asked Shinoa to help him save Mika, when he asked her to be by his side after all this end for that purpose, but I used the anime sequence because this vignette pop up because of it. Maybe I'll write more things based in the manga moments later.

That being said, I'm leaving. Greetings!


End file.
